Wish upon a star
by Sar-Chi
Summary: What happens when a girl wishes on a star to have a more exciting life? This is my first none school related story ive ever wrote so please r&r. . .
1. Default Chapter

  
Wish apon a star  
PROLOGUE  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
  
Desiree woke up from her usual after school nap. She always had to sleep after the horrible day at school. She hated school, she hated people, she hated life. Desiree stumbled downstairs from her room making her way to the one thing she loved most. . . the television. It was always there, unlike her family. Both of her parents were workohalics. She was always alone. She had friends, but they never understood her.  
  
The clock struck 5:30 p.m., Desiree's favorite time of the day. It was the time she watched a story of the life she wished he had. Desiree grabbed the remote as she walked over to the living room's bright blue couch.  
***after she watched the best show in the world***  
  
Desiree turned the television off and thought to herself. She loved to watch Gundam Wing, but the more she watched it, the more depressed she got. As she started to head to her room, she passed her deck window. "It's already getting dark at 6:00," she thought to herself. She grabbed the deck door knob and slid out of the house. "The night sky is so beautiful," Desiree said out loud. The view was gorgeous, with the fall trees turning colors. The 14 year old girl watched the stars, getting even more depressed because of what they reminded her of. She looked up at the moon and saw a shooting star fly by. She remembered when she was younger that her mom and her used to watch for shooting stars and make a wish whem they found one. Feeling kind of stupid she closed her eyes and made a wish. "I wish i had an exciting life. . .".  
  
  
Well there it is. . .my first ever none school related story. . .lol. . . please review it and tell me what u think. . .i dont know if i should keep going or if i suck too much to  



	2. Wish upon a star chapter 1

my chaptering is all messed up. . .this is the first chapter . . .the one before was the prologue ok  
Disclaimer:I do not own gundam wing or it's characters so please don't sue me  
Wish upon a star  
chapter 1  
  
  
Desiree began to awake. She felt like something was off. Her bed seemed very uncomfortable, it felt hard and lumpy. She moved her hand beside her thigh and felt something hard and round. Thinking it was just something she left on her bed the night before Desiree began to fall back asleep.   
  
"Bed. . . wait did I go back to my room last night,"Desiree asked herself as she opened her beautiful hazel eyes. She looked around frantically trying to figure out exactly where she was. "A forest, there aren't any forests in the middle of Tokyo," she said as she began to notice all of the trees that surrounded her.  
  
It was dark and she didn't see anything that looked familiar. She walked through the forest until she saw a warehouse building. No lights were on inside she realized. She then headed to the back of the building seeing tons of crates and boxes. As she reached the back entrance she saw a door window with a light on. Desiree walked slowly to the door and peaked through the glass. As she scanned the inside of the building with her eyes she spotted a young boy with tightly fitted black shorts and a forest green tank top. In his left hand holding a wrench and in his right punching in some kind of code on a security system of the machine he was working on.   
  
Not realizing what she was doing Desiree leaned against the metal door setting off an alarm to warn the young man that he had a visitor. The loud siren scared Desiree so bad tat she started to run, tripping over crates. As she got through the maze of crates her foot got caught on a large log sending poor Desiree flying toward a nearby rock. She crashed head first into the rock knocking herself unconcious.  
  
  
yea i know this was a really short chapter. . .im gonna try and work on that. . .it seems so long on paper but when i type it in it is so short. . .next time I'll write 5 pages lol oh and PLEASE review and tell me what you think cause i really don't know . . this is my first fic k thanks for reading 


	3. Wish upon a star chapter 2

Well I'm really getting into this story. . .maybe this time i can get atleast 500 word down lol  
DISCLAIMER:I do not, I repeat I DO NOT own Gundam Wing or it's fantastic characters so please don't sue me.  
Wish upon a star  
CHAPTER 2  
  
My head hurts. . . my whole body hurts. . . I can't open my eyes but i hear voices. . .where am i?  
  
"Do you think she is from Oz, I mean she was spying and snooping around right Heero,"Duo asked his best friend as he looked at the mysterious girl with wide eyes.  
  
"I don't know but we can't take that chance, we should get rid of her now," Heero told his four fellow gundam pilots that were shocked at what their cold hearted friend had said.  
  
" I think we should just wait until she wakes up and find out who she is. . .it's not like she can do anything to threaten us now, right," Quatre said already making this dicision for himself and his fellow friends.  
***three days later***  
  
Desiree opened her eyes and saw rows and rows of hamics. She tried to get up but her body wouldn't let her. All she could do was lie there.   
  
"Where the heck am I? Mom and dad are probably worried sick. What am I going to tell them when i get home?" Desiree asked herself as she realized the much bigger problem she had. "Gosh Des you have a bigger problem YOU'RE IN SOME RUN DOWN WAREHOUSE AND YOU CAN'T MOVE AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE YOU'RE AT,"Desiree said as she got angry with herself and her body for not doing what she wanted.  
  
Desiree lied there waiting for someone to come. After hours and hours of waiting Desiree eventually fell asleep.  
  
***mean while***  
  
"yo bud maybe we should check on that girl. If she is with Oz we can't let her tell them our hide out, you know. She might stumble across the Gundams," Duo told Trowa as the two of them drank their coffee at a cafe far away from the base(the warehouse). "Is anyone at the base right now?"  
  
"Well Wufei and Heero are on a mission at the Lake Victoria Base and so i think Quatre is home then," Trowa said with no expresstion what so ever.  
  
***at the gundam base***  
  
Desiree woke up and felt much better than before. She opened one eye and saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Hi there, are you feeling alright." Quatre asked as his smile became even bigger.  
  
"H-Hi, better thank you," Desiree said as politely as she could. She began to sit up when Quatre took her hand and guided her to stand.   
  
" I am Quatre Reberba Winner," Quatre said as he bowed and looked up at Desiree. "And may I ask who your are,"  
  
" QUATRE REBERBA WINNER?!?" Desiree asked.  
  
" Oh I see you have heard of the winner family," Quatre giggled.  
  
" Oh my gosh. So that kid i saw that night was Heero Yuy and what he was working on was not just any machine, it was a Gundam. I am in Gundam Wing. It all makes sense now. I wished on that shooting star and my wish came true."Desiree said to herself.  
  
" Of course I have. I've also heard that you are a Gundam pilot, along with Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Chang Wufei." Desiree said as if it was no big deal.Quatre instantly took out a gun from his back and aimed it at Desiree's head.  
  
" You are from Oz!" Quatre yelled as his eyes narrowed to Desiree.  
  
" No I'm not from Oz. I swear, I am from the earth and I only know that because uh I-I-I am suppose to be a gundam pilot too. Yea, this was all suppose to happen, you and the other pilots need my help so this war will come to an end. So you guys have to train me and stuff, that is what Doctor j said to me." Desiree stuttered.  
  
" WHAT?!? So you are a gundam pilot too? Where is your gundam? Who told you all of this?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well I don't know exactly. All I know is that my mission is to find the other gundam pilots and have them train me."   
  
"Well then. . .mission complete"  
  
  
  
  
  
Man that was hard to write . . .i had to start over a couple of times well hoped u liked it oh and PLEASE review thanks for readin 


	4. Wish upon a star chapter 3

hello again this is sar-chi. . .if u like this fic u have to read wish upon a star:drops of jupiter. . .it goes to this fic. . .well ill try to make this chapter a long one. . .try lol.. . .i really dont know what else should happen so if u have any ideas for me can u review after you read thanks   
  
Disclaimer:I do not own gundam wing**sniff sniff** or it's great characters**bawls**  
Wish upon a star  
3rd chapter  
  
" You still haven't answered my question."he paused as he pulled Desiree's chair out from under the table. "What is your name?"  
  
"Desiree Sakamoto, but my friends call me Des,"Desiree said as Quatre poured a cup of tea for her. They both talked for hours until there was a knock at the door. All four gundam pilots walked in after Quatre opened it. " I hope they're all as nice as Quatre is. . .wait I already know their personalities. . .Heero gives death threats and never talks. . .Duo is annoying but fun. . .Trowa is very quiet,but still a nice guy. . .and Wufei is a sexiest pig," Desiree thought to herself as the four of them staired at her then staired back at Quatre. Quatre noticed this and stepped infront of group. He was ready to introduce Desiree when Duo pushed Quatre out of the way and put on the Duo charm.  
  
"Well looook who is finally up. Hi I'm---," Duo said, but was interupted by Desiree in mid sentence.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. And you are Heero Yuy." she pointed to Heero." And you are Trowa Barton and you Chang Wufei." Desiree said as she pointed to each pilot then said their name.  
  
" Yes, and woman who are you? And, how did you know that? Are you from Oz?" Wufei asked as all of the boys got ready for attack except Quatre.  
  
" I-,"  
  
"NO, she isn't. She was sent here by one of the scientists. She is fighting for the colony's as well. One of the scientists gave her the mission to find the five Gundam pilots and help them. So our mission is to train her to be a gundam pilot." Quatre said as the four gundam pilots listened.  
  
" Uh yea what he said." Desiree chimed in when Heero gave her his famous death glare.  
  
" How do we know you're telling the truth?" Heero asked.  
  
" Well how else would I know so much about you. I know that you pilot wing zero and you were raised by Oden Lowe. . . oh and you're real name is not Heero Yuy. Dr.J gave you that for a code name. You were sent to earth from colony L1." Desiree said as Heero gave her an even more deadly glare for knowing all this information on him. He didn't want anyone to know so much about him.   
  
" So the scientists want us to train you? They want a woman to be a gundam pilot. . .A WOMAN. Woman are too weak to pilot a gundam." Wufei said with disgust. "Well then you're training starts tomorrow. We all better get some rest. Trowa showed Desiree to her new room as the rest of the group made their way to their own room.   
***later that night***  
  
Duo tiptoed to the kitchen for a late night snack when he saw a light flick from under the crack of Heero's door. He opened the door slightly to see Heero at his laptop.  
  
" Whatcha doin ol buddy ol pal?" Duo said as he smacked Heero's back in a cheerful way.   
  
" I'm checking out Desiree's history. So far I haven't found anything. It's like she doesn't exist." Heero said without even looking back at Duo.  
  
" Well that is sorta a good thing, right? If she doesn't have a backround then no one knows she exists. Oz can't find a person they don't know of. They won't expect a thing." he paused and Heero didn't say a word. " By the way Heero, doesn't she need a gundam. If she makes the training i mean. Are we going to build her one."  
  
"I'm working on it."   



End file.
